


Dance lesson

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Askr’s royal family has organized a ball for all the heroes. A good way to boost up morale, that's for sure, but even if Jeorge wants to participate, there's a problem: Lon'qu doesn't know how to dance.
Relationships: Jeorge/Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	Dance lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still pushing this pairing's agenda

“You’re doing great.”

“I really am not.”

Jeorge huffs a laugh.

“Trust me, when I first started I wasn’t that better.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Lon’qu retorts. His face is completely red, and Jeorge can’t help but to find it endearing.

“Well, believe what you want,” he shrugs, “But we have only a couple of days before you master these moves, so shall we try again?”

“Do we have to?”

Silence. Lon’qu sighs.

“Fine.”

Askr’s royal family has organized a ball for all the heroes. A good way to boost up morale, though this means that Lon’qu has to participate, even though he doesn’t really want to.

He wouldn’t have gone if only Jeorge hadn’t convinced him. Not that he particularly cares about these events either; he remembers all the balls his family would attend to in order to maintain their status or plan new intrigues and, needless to say, he’s not a fan. Still, this is Askr, and things are different here.

To put it simply: he just wants to spend a nice evening with the person who has caught his interest so much - trying to give a definition to what they two of them have feels too premature for now.

Still there’s a small problem: Lon’qu doesn’t know how to dance. Not that it’s such a terrible thing, after all it’s something he never needed in his line of work so he never picked it up - he wasn’t familiar with such a privileged live that would allow him to learn something like dancing - and it’s not like anyone is going to make a big fuss about it, but he could learn at least the basis, thus these private lessons Jeorge is giving him.

They haven’t made much progress, but it’s fine anyway. What really matters is that they’re spending time together… which, thinking about it, might be exactly the problem: Jeorge has noticed that once Lon’qu gets flustered, his brain struggles to catch up, leaving him a stammering mess. Maybe that’s the problem.

It would be best if he’s not the one trying to teach him then, but Jeorge wants to be selfish for once, so he doesn’t even talk about it.

“Think about it as a sword fight,” Jeorge says, trying to get Lon’qu to look at him and not at his feet. He succeeds because Lon’qu sends him a dubious look.

“And what do the two have in common?” he asks.

“If you think about it, aren’t they pretty similar? To one step another follows and so on. Every action has a reaction,” Jeorge explains, smiling then thinking about all the times he has seen Lon’qu in action, “Besides, you are pretty light on your feet when you fight, that’s why I thought you could learn how to dance.”

Lon’qu hums in a way that makes Jeorge understand that he’s considering what he just said. At least he isn’t dismissing it immediately, so that’s something.

“I think I see what you mean,” Lon’qu admits in the end. Success.

“Then, shall we try again?”

Lon’qu nods.

“You lead. I’ll follow.”

This time it goes better. Sure, it’s still a bit awkward because there is so music playing, but they fill the silence with some small talk when the need arises.

“How are you feeling?” Jeorge asks. He knows he risks distracting Lon’qu - and have him step on his foot for the umpteenth time today - if he talks, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take.

There’s silence coming from Lon’qu, and Jeorge’s willing to bet that he’s making order in his own head. After getting to know him better he’s understood and he’s kind of guy who would need a moment to get in touch with his feelings, and Jeorge’s willing to wait.

“Good, I think,” Lon’qu replies then, “It’s… it’s not bad.”

Before Jeorge could tell him that he told him so, he continued. “However, I refuse to dance again after this ball. It’s not something for me.”

“That’s fair. I won’t force you to do this again if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jeorge jokes, but it seems that Lon’qu really needed to hear that given how relieved he looks when he says that.

“I appreciate it.”

As they keep going, Jeorge is so focused on making sure that Lon’qu is following his steps that he notices only later that the other’s gaze is down again, rather than on him like it should be. It’s a common mistake beginners make - Jeorge remembers that he used to do the same.

“Hey,” he quietly says then, smiling while he does so, “My eyes are up here.”

He laughs when his gaze snaps up, meeting his. His smirk turns into a genuine smile however, when the other’s lips curve up, even if just a bit.

They stare at each other as they keep dancing, Lon’qu growing more confident at every step, so much that Jeorge even attempts to swirl them around, which ends with Lon’qu squeaking from the surprise and the subsequent laughter coming from both of them.

It’s hard to tell who leans in first, but they soon find themselves softly kissing each other. It’s quite romantic.

Maybe it’s for the best that they’re doing this now, instead than during the ball, because Jeorge doesn’t think Lon’qu would be entirely comfortable with the idea of having eyes on him - because something like this would definitely attract some attention - and, to be quite frank, he isn’t either. He doesn’t want to flaunt this thing that they share. It’s special in its intimacy, and not keeping it this way would just ruin it, he believes.

Not that he’s certain they will be able to contain themselves during the ball - after all dancing together will be an admission in itself that there is something between them, so it’s not like a kiss will reveal anything new - but Jeorge doesn’t think about it at the moment, neither does Lon’qu. Their focus is elsewhere, namely on the sensation of the other’s lips against theirs and the soft way they’re holding each other.

Eventually they also stop moving their feet around, completely taken with their kiss. It feels good, it feels nice, and at least for a while, they’re able to forget about everything else. It’s only them now.


End file.
